


Climate Control

by central_city_meta_pocalypse



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Harrison Wells needs more love, Harrison Wells physique appreciation, Metahuman Reader, but hey, should have been studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/central_city_meta_pocalypse/pseuds/central_city_meta_pocalypse
Summary: Seeking solace from the madness of the cortex, you decide to go and seek out Harry and end up getting caught when you pull a little stunt to get him out of his jumper...





	Climate Control

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I shouldn’t have written this right now (should be studying!!!), but I have, so here we are. I’ve read quite a lot of these lately so decided to give it a shot myself. It’s basically turned into a Harrison Wells Arm Appreciation story, but can you blame me? I’m in love with the Cavanarms :P  
> The reader is a meta-human with the ability to control the temperature in any given environment.  
> Hope you enjoy!

You sat, perched on one of the desks in Cisco’s lab where you been coming, on and off for the last week. You had a coffee-filled mug in your hand, peering over the rim, captivated by the sight before you. 

Harry Wells stood a few feet away in front of the board, scribbling white letters and numbers all over the clear surface. He was totally focused on the sums he had to work on to help the team and might not have noticed that you’d come in fifteen minutes before in order to drink your coffee away from all the hype upstairs.

Even though he hadn’t acknowledged you, you knew that in itself was a good sign. He’d have told anyone else to leave him alone to work, but with you, he’d often just let you sit around and drink your beverage whilst he worked. You liked to think he enjoyed your company, even if you did spend most of it in silence.

You took a sip from your mug, still eyeing the man before you. You had your own reasons for wanting to come down here, and not all of them involved escaping the chaos of the cortex and taking a drink break. 

You had a crush. A _major_ crush. 

You’d admitted that to yourself long ago and attempted to keep your cool around the dark-haired man. But he just made it so _hard_. 

He had a wonderful physique, and even with the all-black outfits and long sleeved jumpers, he didn’t exactly hide it. 

You watched as Harry stretched up to scrawl something at the very top of the board. His jumper was pulled tight around the defined muscles across his chest, his arms, his shoulders… You bit your lip as you pictured what he would look like without the jumper on…

You knew he wore another shirt underneath, as you’d been there helping Caitlin when she’d patched him up after the team’s encounter with Grodd. But even that would reveal his gorgeous, muscular arms that you’d been daydreaming about so much since that day. You smirked behind your coffee mug as you formulated a plan in your head to get him to take off his jumper.

You waved your fingers, sending red sparks into the room which would steadily raise the temperature to your whim. You hadn’t intended to use your powers for this, but if you couldn’t have a little fun every once in a while, then, what could you do? 

You gradually increased the heat in the room and watched as the minutes ticked by. After a little while, Harry began to fidget by the board. He kept wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, making you smirk even wider as you knew you must be getting close to wanting to shed a layer.

You kicked your legs back and forth as you continued to observe the scientist as he became more and more uncomfortable in the growing heat. After another minute or two, Harry turned his crystal blue eyes on you, looking at you curiously as you quickly wiped the smirk from your lips.

“Is it getting warmer in here?” he asked, taking a step towards you and watching you with scrutiny as you tried to hide behind your coffee.

“Oh? What? No, no, I don’t think so,” you replied innocently, looking up at him through your lashes. If you were honest, since getting your powers, you’d become pretty much immune to temperature fluctuations, so probably wouldn’t have been able to tell him if it had gotten any warmer if it hadn’t have been you who was controlling it.

“Hmm…” he mused sceptically, turning away from you and moving back towards the board as you increased the temperature another few degrees. 

‘Come on, come on, come on,’ you thought silently, mentally encouraging the man in front of you to remove his outer layer of clothing. You internally wondered if you were taking this too far, but then decided that you’d come this far; you might as well reach your end goal.

He continued to fidget and then began fingering the hem of the dark cloth of his jumper. You inched forward slightly on your perch out of anticipation of his next movement.  
Finally, the man crossed his hands over the front of the garment and pulled it up and over his head, revealing the black tank top he wore underneath, as well as giving you the view you’d so desperately wanted: his bare skin and chiselled muscles of his arms.

You grinned and let out an audible sigh, instantly regretted it and slapped your hand over your mouth to cover the sound, as your eyes went wide. But he’d already heard it.

Harry spun around on the spot, eyeing you with a half suspicious, half playful look as he began to realise what you’d done. He walked back over to you slowly, a blush spreading across your cheeks as your embarrassment caused the temperature in the room to plummet, although you yourself felt quite a few degrees warmer at the prospect of him knowing exactly what you’d been doing.

“It was you, wasn’t it, (y/n)?” He came to a stop directly in front of you, eyeing you with his azure gaze. Even with you sitting on the desk, he was still far taller than you, looking down with a gleam in his eyes.

You bit your lip again, looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights as he stared you down. You weren’t a good liar, so didn’t even attempt it. It wasn’t as though you’d have been able to think of any excuse for what had happened even if you could lie, so found yourself nodding slowly in reply.

He smirked, placing a finger under your chin to keep your gaze on him when you tried to look elsewhere. The embarrassment was overwhelming, but there was nothing you could do except stare helplessly into the man’s eyes.

“See something you like?” he enquired, his voice now low, barely above a whisper as you continued to stare up at him, the heat still rising in your cheeks.

You nodded again, unable to find any words to either defend or explain yourself. Your eyes subconsciously flicked to his arms, your tongue darting out to wet your lips at the sight.

He seemed to notice this and his smirk grew. 

He leant over, plucking the coffee mug that you were still clutching, out of your hands and placing it a little further along the desk. He then took one of your hands in his and guided it to his upper arm, allowing you to feel the muscle with your fingers.

Your fingertips danced across his bare skin, feeling the soft curves of his arm muscle and the light spread of goosebumps that covered his skin, caused by your sudden manipulation of the temperature. You looked back up at him and saw his eyes were clouded lustily.

“Well, I see something I like too,” he said huskily, placing his hands on either side of you on the desk, boxing you in. Your hand remained firmly on his arm as he spoke, your fingers digging into his skin slightly and your breathing quickening. “I think an exchange is only fair, don’t you?”

You tried to suppress a whimper at his tone and proximity, quickly swallowing.

“And what is it that you like?” You asked, attempting to sound somewhat seductive, but it came out a little more timid than you’d hoped.

“All of you,” he whispered gently in your ear as he moved his hands from the desk, one finding its way to your waist, the other cupping your face as he ran his thumb softly over your lips, “your eyes, your smile… you’re so beautiful…”

You stared at him, eyes still wide. You were stunned. You had had no inclination that Harry felt anything more for you than a casual appreciation of your company. This revelation sparked something in you, giving you far more confidence than usual.

As he moved his thumb to brush your cheek, you swiftly leant forwards and pressed your lips against his. It was an impulsive move, but you couldn’t help yourself. You’d be lying if you said that you didn’t find every inch of the man in front of you attractive too and you decided that maybe it was time you did something about it, rather than toying with him behind his back, if he really did feel the same way.

He took barely a second to respond, beginning to move his lips against yours with a hunger that you hadn’t felt in a kiss before. You moaned softly against his lips, running your hand up and down his arm and bringing your other hand up to his neck in order to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

He ran his tongue over the seam of your lips, begging for entrance, and you obliged, massaging his tongue with your own. His thumb rubbed circles on your hip bone as you spread your legs a little to allow him to move closer to you and press against you more. 

After a couple of minutes, you parted, both breathing heavily as Harry pressed his forehead against yours.

“Have dinner with me tonight,” he said, pulling back slightly in order to look into your eyes. He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, gently stroking your cheek with his thumb. “Perhaps afterwards, we can both have a little more of what we like…”

You smirked at the implication behind his words and leant forwards again, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth and nodding at his proposal. 

He smiled broadly, before kissing you again and then making his way back over to the board to resume his calculations. 

As he placed the pen against the board, he spun back to face you, his smirk still in place as he spoke.

“I can leave the jumper off, if you’d like,” he said with a wink, “that is if you’ll make it a little bit warmer in here…”

You grinned back, laughing at little at his playfulness.

“Don’t worry,” you replied, holding your hand up to illustrate your point as orange sparks began to fly from your fingertips again, “I’ve got you covered.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed - can’t guarantee when my next story will be because I am really busy right now and it takes me so long to get anything done! But, until next time :)  
> (Find me on tumblr at central-city-meta-pocalypse)


End file.
